


腰侧的指印

by Lush_life



Category: Chuuya x Dazai - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lush_life/pseuds/Lush_life





	腰侧的指印

1.

他蹲下的身子露出了半截的腰，明晃晃的白。中原中也很瘦，那突出的颈椎骨将薄薄的那层皮撑起，为那处苍白的皮肤涂添了些病态的美感。

最为惹眼的莫过于他左侧腰间那深红色的指印。那痕迹过于暧昧，视线仅扫过一眼就能联想到当时香艳的画面。那双手是如何钳着他的腰一进一出，那节窄窄的腰是如何配合他人扭动，而那双漂亮的眼睛将会一改平日的傲慢，尽显被情欲所支配的失态。

中原中也似乎没发现自己无意间暴露了什么，自顾自地站起身，对着盯着他看的部下们一顿怒吼，一边骂着难听的话一边老老实实将风衣穿好。

港口黑手党的工作真的很辛苦。这么在心底抱怨着的同时，他抬起了眼。如此不起眼的办公楼楼下竟然还有一家如此不起眼的咖啡厅。想到一会儿就要见到那个令自己头疼不已的家伙，中原中也推开了咖啡厅的门，试图通过摄入一些咖啡因让自己平静下来。

“港口黑手党？”

中岛敦左手握着咖啡，较长的那段银发随着他的动作轻轻一晃，黄绿色的瞳孔警惕地缩了起来。

“你怎么会在这里？”

中原中也皱起了眉头，无奈地从牙缝里挤出了几个字。

“那个混蛋太宰在哪…”

中岛敦无辜地眨了眨眼睛：“你找太宰先生有什么事吗？”

“稍微有点事情。”

“太宰先生的话…就跟平常一样，在办公室里哦。”

果然是这样啊。中原中也嫌弃地啧了一声，礼貌地谢过中岛敦后，就在他的注视下消失了。

踏上电梯，站在侦探社门前。

木质的门散发出了一种独特的味道，他竟莫名地有些紧张。吱呀一声，木门被轻轻推开，中原中也觉得这不像自己的风格，于是摆出一副理直气壮地样子朝着里面大吼：“混蛋太宰！给我滚出来！”

那个浑身缠满绷带的家伙对他的到来也表现得非常意外，将细长的眼睛瞪得浑圆。

“哟，是中也啊！” 太宰治放下了手里的资料，随即露出鄙夷的神情：“怪不得我从早上开始就觉得浑身不舒服，原来是因为你要来啊。”

中原中也觉得自己的头更痛了，不示弱地伸长了脖子对着他大声嚷嚷：“啊？混蛋太宰！老子也是一见到你就浑身难受的要命啊！要不是因为boss的命令，老子才懒得理你呢！赶紧去死吧混蛋！”

“蛤？” 太宰治疑惑地看着他。

啧，中原中也烦躁地挠了挠头：“呐太宰，你们这侦探社就没个会客室什么的吗？真是破烂啊！”

“不需要，” 太宰治一口否定，站起身来不由分说就想把中原中也推出门外：“赶紧给我回去吧！”

“说什么胡话，我话都还没说完呢！混蛋太宰！”

“不需要，无论你说什么我都不会帮你的。”

眼看自己快要被推出门外，情急之下中原中也吼出了自己的目的：“Q那个杂碎被又被绑架了！”

“什么？” 这下一直在一旁围观的国木田独步坐不住了：“你说什么？”

甩开太宰治的手后，中原中也叹了口气：“有人雇佣了世界上最危险的雇佣兵Shield，强行突破了我们的防守。”

“目的呢？” 与谢野晶子问。

“极大可能性是为了向横滨复仇。”

太宰治点了点头：“原来是这样，那么你来找我的目的就是想将作为安全装置的我一并带去，这样万一你被Q的能力所操控，我将成为这场作战的关键。”

“对啊！”中原中也烦躁地揉着头发：“为什么偏偏是你啊，混蛋太宰啊！！”

“如果是这样的话…” 太宰治露出狡诈的笑容：“对我有什么好处啊？”

“Boss说，仅有这次什么都可以答应你。”

“什么都可以？” 太宰故作犹豫了一下说，“那森鸥外先生的头颅怎么样？”

“喂！太宰！！别开玩笑了！！！”

太宰治笑着摆了摆手，“诶，我可是很认真的哦。”

语罢，他的眼神忽然变得有些暧昧，在中原中也裸露出的那节脖颈游走着：“中也的意思就是除了这个以外什么都可以吗？”

“诶，也不是这个意思啦…”

“那是什么意思。”

“你想要什么？” 中原中也问到。

太宰治无辜的眨了眨眼睛：“没有什么特别想要的。”

那副吊儿郎当的样子彻底激怒了中原中也，本以为这人能将这件事情重视起来，没想到这人自始至终不过是在戏弄他罢了。该死！

“啊啊啊，算了！果然跟你这种人就是沟通不来，我走了！！！”

中原中也气愤地转身离去，把门摔得砰砰响。只听后面传来了闷闷的一声：“慢走哦～”

怒气值瞬间爆表，中原中也把拳头按的嘎嘎响，从电梯中出来时撞到了回来的中岛敦，他手里的咖啡瞬间撒了大半。中原中也这才清醒了过来，对他连连赔不是，还弯下腰来替他捡起咖啡杯。

没想到再次起身时，中岛敦的脸已经红成了一个大番茄。他虽然是个少年，却已经大概知道那是怎么一回事。而当事人似乎完全没察觉出什么不妥，还一个劲嘲笑他怎么这么容易害羞。

好不容易送走了中原中也以后，中岛敦回来到自己的位置上，他用手试着掐了掐自己腰。怎么也没法达到那样的形状。

说起来，那真是暧昧之极。

深红的拇指印印在了他细细的腰侧，剩下四指浅浅的印在了那人的肋骨下方。色情的吻痕调皮地留下了些线索，暗示他人在这黑色的衬衣下，没有那双唇未曾侵略过的地方。

“中原先生…原来也会做这样的事情吗？”

中岛敦用细蚊般的声音喃喃自语道。这话被办公室里的某人听进耳里，随即扬起了恶作剧般的笑容。

2.

真不愧是世界上最为危险的雇佣兵组织啊。中原中也暗自腹诽。

精心挑选的部下竟然都早早的倒在了地上，剩下的不过只有他一个。即使这样，现在的情况也还不算太糟。这虽然是一个异常强大的异能者，显然这家伙的体力也快要被透支了，只要跨过这家伙的尸体，就能到达Q被关押的牢笼里。

这么想着的同时，中原中也再次发动重力想将眼前那个碍眼的家伙彻底了解。只是没想到这家伙竟不死心的朝他掷来了一把小刀。眼看着那把小刀即将贯穿中原中也的身体，他连忙改变了方向。而那人也趁着时候溜掉了。

真是该死！中原中也恶狠狠地诅咒道。

或许是因为刚刚被揍得太狠，他觉得全身上下的痛觉都集中在了自己的腰上，真是…再走一步腰就要断了呢。他猛地摔倒在地上，脸先着的地。

好累，好困，好饿！！

操你妈，老子究竟是为了什么要这么受累！！去你妈的，这次见到你一定要宰了你！！

眼皮越来越重，中原中也清楚的感知到自己的意识已经有些浑散了，再不从地上爬起来，怕是会在没完成任务的情况下晕死过去。

他绝不允许自己这样。

咬紧了牙，他撑起了身子，摇摇晃晃地来到了关押Q的牢笼面前。他祈祷着这家伙会识相的乖乖跟自己回去，可惜事与愿违，他刚走近，Q就露出了诡异的笑容。

真是，直到最后这家伙都不会让自己好过就是了。

“喂，让人浑身不爽的恶心小鬼哦，不要再耍阴招了。乖乖跟我回去，不然我就杀了你。“他象征性地警告道。

说着这话的同时，他解开了Q手上的镣铐，不曾想那些锁链落地的瞬间，Q本就破损的手腕被滑落的铁栲撕破了一层皮。

霎那间，Q手中的诅咒人偶被毁。中原中也一下便落入了幻觉的世界，他不知该如何从中脱离，只是一味的捂住眼睛跟耳朵。他真的已经没有力气再战斗了，为了这意味不明的任务，他早就已经豁出性命了。

“你们都在利用我。”

他感觉到有人贴在他耳旁细语着什么，那些话语唤起来他最本能的恐慌，还在不停地激怒他。

“跟他的前搭档太宰治相比，中原中也真是个废物呢。”  
“就是，当初走的为什么不是他？我跟希望太宰能留下呢。”  
“说到底，我们到底为什么要收留一个怪物啊。”  
“他根本就是不是人吧。”  
“中原中也不是人。”  
“中原中也不是人。”  
“中原中也…”

操！

“中也…”

“醒醒，中也！”

睁开眼的瞬间，他并没有看见想象中一群人试图勒紧自己脖子的画面，而是一张让他恨的牙痒痒的脸。

太宰治，操你妈。

“为什么…现在才来啊。” 血腥味一路从喉管里蔓延到口腔，说着这话的同时，鲜血一味地从胃里涌了出来。怕是哪处的内脏已经破裂了吧，肋骨到底有几根是完好的啊。他无语地想到。

“还是老样子呢中也，你这副样子可真是狼狈啊。”

意识恍惚之际，他听见了那人嘲讽的话语。中原中也发誓他真的很想跳起来给他一拳，最好能把他的牙齿给打下来。可他真的一点力气都没有了，甚至连弯曲下手指都做不到。

想说的话有很多，但他只是从牙缝里勉强挤出了两个字：“…太宰…”

3.

醒来时是看见的天花板很是陌生，这可能是他头一次没有在战斗晕死过去后露宿街头。

应该是梦吧。他再次闭上眼睛，然后睁开。

天花板还是一样，矮的像是要掉下来了。

中原中也终于反应过来，压在身上的那层东西不是别的，而是带着太宰治味道的棉被。他急忙从中挣脱，像是在看怪物一样盯着那床棉被。

“也不用这样吧，我会受伤的哦。”

熟悉的嗓音将中原中也拉回现实。太宰治又一次露出了他的招牌笑容，还是老样子，真是令人感到不愉快呢。

“竟然连一句谢谢的都没有，中也可真是过分呢。” 太宰治嘟起嘴巴，戏弄着中原中也。

“是你把我送回来的吗？” 中原中也不可置信地问。

“不然呢。”

“哇好恶心啊！你不可能会这么好心啊，快说！你的目的是什么？Q呢？”

太宰治耸了耸肩膀：“Q已经没事回到黑手党那里了，真是废了我好大一番功夫呢。”

“你真的应该好好感谢我，是我救了你的命哦。”

“没有你在我也一样能自己活下来！”中原中也嘴硬道。

“切，不懂感激的家伙！”

“你才是！不知廉耻家伙！”

“诶？到底是谁不知廉耻哦？你到底什么时候跟谁在哪做了那样的事情啊，中岛说他都看见了哦。” 太宰治笑道。

“什么啊？”

“切，你没印象了吗？”

中原中也摇了摇头，不解地瞪大了他幽蓝的双眸。

“罢了，不记得也没关系。” 太宰治轻叹道。

“你早上不是说，只要我帮你解决Q的事情，你就会答应我做任何事吗？”

中原中也迟疑地点了点头，又摇头：“我没有！”

“你分明就是这个意思。” 太宰治认真的看着他的眼睛。

“你早上不是说没什么想要的吗？”

太宰治笑了。

“我要你。”

“就现在，我要操你。”

4.

“太宰治！你妈的神经病啊？不要脱我衣服啊！喂！唔…”

温热的吻终于堵住了那人喋喋不休的嘴，舌尖被轻轻勾起，口腔中最敏感的地方被那人反复舔弄。中原中也一下软了身子，彻底落进了那人精心准备的陷阱里。

“中也，喜欢吗？” 太宰治靠在他耳边问。

这问题真是太羞耻了，中原中也现在恨不得一巴掌锤死他。脸跟耳朵都被瞬间烧红，他真的不知道自己现在到底该怎么办才好。

刚刚被抛出的问题没有得到答案。太宰治只是静静地看着那人的眼睛，过了一会儿，他低下头轻吻了一下他颤抖的睫毛，又将温热的唇贴在他的眼皮上，手顺着衣服下摆伸了进去，指腹上的薄茧轻轻滑过他的肚子。

“中也明明很喜欢我这样，上次还在我耳边低喃要再来一次。”

中原中也下意识地想反驳：“操你妈我什么时候这样做过，你能不能不要再有奇怪的幻想了！”

太宰治笑了：“那这是什么呀。”

他手指着中原中也腰侧的指印：“中也是跟谁做了才会有这样的痕迹啊？”

“去你妈的，我才没有…”

没说完的话被他默默地吞回肚子里，记忆的碎片在短暂的几秒钟内快速地完成了重组及排序，三天前的夜晚他好像确实喝多了。回家路上撞上了一个长得非常像太宰治的家伙，一边摇摇晃晃地指着这家伙的鼻子骂他笨蛋，一边莫名其妙地栽到他怀里。再次醒来时，天已经亮了，他从酒店的床上爬起，仅仅只记得腰部传来的剧痛。

所以…那天晚上他们做了？

这真的令他非常难堪，他不敢去看太宰治的眼睛，害怕他为了这个笑话自己，他最讨厌在太宰治面前显得示弱，那会让他们的关系失衡。

太宰治像是看出了他的走神，一边拖着他的背强迫他坐起，一边又强行地将身子挤到他身后，好让他靠在自己身上。

头顶传来他委屈兮兮的声音。

“中也不记得了吗，那天晚上你骑在我身上，我…”

中原中也两眼一黑，连忙捂住了太宰治的嘴。

“骗人，你一定是在骗人。”

看穿了中原中也的意思，太宰治的眼睛里燃起了欲望。

“是不是在骗人，你靠身体回忆一下就知道了。”

他急不可耐地将中原中也的上衣褪下，从后面将胸前颤抖的乳粒握在双指之间蹂躏，眼睁睁看着它们从淡棕色变成了妖艳的暗红，那是微微充血的象征。

中原中也一低头就能看见自己乳尖被太宰治亵玩，指甲盖还时不时划过乳缝，每一下都能给予他过电一般的刺激。腻了以后就用食指快速地上下拨动着乳头，他甚至能感觉到自己的后穴正在随着他的动作剧烈地收缩着。

“操你妈…太宰治…”

就当中原中也因为快感曲起身子时，太宰治又将他放回床上，与他换了个姿势。他压在中原中也身，双手握着他的脚腕就强行将他的双腿大张开来，膝盖向胸前折叠着，露出了粉嫩的小穴。

紧致的后穴可怜兮兮地吐着水，平常挨不到晒的大腿根净白的出奇，肤质细腻得像是在抚摸一块上好的软玉。阴茎半勃着垂在一旁。太宰治轻轻撸动着他的那根，又将手上的液体抹在中原中也的乳头上，目的就是为了戏弄他。

中原中也气愤地咒骂着什么，却止不住自己因为快感不断颤抖的身体。太宰治又将几根手指头插进了小穴里，噗嗤噗嗤地抽插着，直到足够顺利才问道：“中也好像已经准备好了诶，那么我可以进去了吗？”

“去死啊！” 中原中也恶狠狠地吼道。

他直接将太宰治推到在了床铺了，亲自抬高屁股一点一点将他吃了下去。剧烈的痛感几乎要让他撕裂，他又再次停下来思考起自己这么做的意义。太宰治脸上那狡猾的笑容让他真正地感到不公，怎么就只有他一个人在爽啊。真是越想越生气。

他将后穴收缩的更紧，尝试一点一点地移动。太宰治却丝毫没有让他如愿的意思，像上次那样钳着他的腰肢轻轻地顶弄着。直到碰到凸起的那一点，他才稍稍放下心来仅仅只对着那一点仔细研磨。太宰治知道，那是中原中也全身上下最敏感的地方，用对了力气还能直接把他操到射出来呢。怀里的人身子像过了电一样猛地发颤，扣着他肩膀的手一点点的收紧。

“可以吗？” 太宰治问。

这样不合时宜的温柔让中原中也更加气愤，一咬牙直接扭起来了胯。他妈的，那人的东西反复碾过了他的敏感点。他情不自禁地涌出了生理泪水，又自觉这实在是太丢人了，抬起手来拼命擦拭。

这一幕落在太宰治眼里忽然变了意味。他加速了身下的速度，那人嘴里骂着的脏话逐渐转变为破碎的呻吟，一想到那个中原中也正在乖乖地对着自己打开双腿，被自己操的浑身发颤，太宰治就恨不得无限地延长这场性爱。

那人的后穴已经因为高速的抽插起了一层白沫，中原中也显然快要承受不住这灭顶的快感，他抓着太宰治的头发催促着他快射。可惜再凶的话，到了他嘴里都成了带有撒娇意味的呻吟。从快点射到快点快点，太宰治轻轻笑了。

不知过了多久后，他低头叼住了中原中也的乳珠开始了最后的冲刺。而那人只是越发迷失在快感里，连连发出了好几声变了调的呻吟。

包裹着他的软肉猛地紧缩，两具交缠的身体一起达到了顶峰。

6.

Q：“真是恶劣的恶作剧哦，知道我吃了多少苦吗？”

他抱着娃娃责怪着太宰治。那人刚将昏过去的中原中也从地上扶起，听见Q的话后反而释怀地笑了。

“原来你知道啊。”

Q气鼓鼓的说：“我就知道。”

“啊啦，那真是我的疏忽。”

太宰治露出了狡猾的笑容。

7.

“要补偿。”  
森鸥外：“什么补偿？”

“任务的补偿啊！！！！！！你知道我被耍的多惨吗？？？”  
“操！！！该死的太宰治！！！！！下次一定要宰了你！！！！”


End file.
